


Take this Sinking Boat and Point It Home

by elephantsarelove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantsarelove/pseuds/elephantsarelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets and befriends Castiel, whose father offers Dean a very large sum of money to spend time with his son. What happens when Dean actually falls in love with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take this Sinking Boat and Point It Home

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing by the way

Knock knock knock. “Wake up Sammy, gotta go to school” the 23 year old man called through the bedroom door before he continued walking down the hallway and down the stairs in torn jeans, a greasy hunter green t-shirt, and work boots.  
“I’m already up Dean. Are you just about ready to go?” Sam stayed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel from the toaster and moved towards the fridge. The boys move through the routine effortlessly as if they’ve done it forever.  
“Yep I’m ready. Get in the car.”   
The brothers then walked down the stairs from their fourth floor apartment towards the 1967 Chevy Impala parked on the street.   
“She’s gonna get towed or broken into if you keep parking her on the street. Park in the parking garage like everyone else.” Sam observed as he clambered into the car, his 6’4” frame not quite fitting into the leg space.   
“Don’t you worry about the big mean man, Baby. I won’t let them hide you underground next to the Prius’ or MiniCoopers” the older brother coaxed as he gently patted the dashboard and started the car. The vehicle roared to life and they moved quickly down the city street littered with the first of the fall leaves.  
A half hour later, Dean pulled up to the garage after dropping his brother off at school. He quickly turned off the engine and ran into the office.   
“Boy you ain’t supposed to be in here today. You got class today and I told you…” the older scruffy man grumbled’ at Dean.  
“Yeah yeah Bobby I know. I just came to pick up my check.”   
“Well you better be changing before you go because you can’t go to some uppity college wearing that shit.”   
“Alright whatever, Bobby. I’ll see you later” chuckled Dean as he grabbed the envelope off the counter and headed out the door. He got back in the car and drove back to his apartment to change.  
\---------------  
Castiel woke up to a very hungry kitty kneading her claws on his chest. “Ouch! Ok Charlie lets go get you some food.” He then got out of his too-big bed and walked toward the kitchen and put some food into a bowl for the ginger cat and placed it on the counter.   
Castiel walked over to his brand new single-serve coffee maker and squinted at it, hoping if he stared at it long enough, he would figure out how it worked. He didn’t.   
With a deep sigh, Castiel put the empty food dish in the sink and carried the cat back to his bedroom to get dressed for his first day of classes.   
Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from his apartment dressed smartly in a white button down, black trousers, and his comforting trench coat. What he as severely lacking, however, was caffeine.   
“Good morning Mr. Novak” greeted the doorman. “Need me to call you a cab?”  
“Yes, Benny, that would be desirable.” Castiel responded, trying not to let his groggy brain keep him from functioning.   
“Have a good day, Mr. Novak” said the doorman as Castiel climbed into the cab and asked for a coffee shop close to the university. Once the cab stopped, the dark haired man thanked and paid the driver and walked into the cafe in front of him.   
\---------------  
Dean strolled into his favorite coffeshop, The Roadhouse, and ordered his usual drink. As he went to go sit on one of the chairs to wait for his order to be called, he collided with a man just a few inches shorter than him with wild hair and bright blue eyes. He looked into them for a moment, like they knew the answer to all of life’s questions, before he realized the situation.  
“I’m so sorry man, I didn’t see you there.” Dean blurted out, quickly grabbing napkins to clean up the coffee spilled on his previously-white shirt. “Let me buy you another…” he started to offer while furiously rubbing the napkins on the front of the other man’s shirt.  
“Please stop touching me. Watch where you’re going and stay out of my way. Asshole.” The gorgeous man then scowled at Dean before promptly turning on his heel and walking out the door.  
“Shit.”  
Dean turned to the counter to ask for a cup of whatever the handsome stranger was drinking, but Ellen was already handing him a cup. “Double shot espresso. I saw the way you looked at him” she said to him before he could even open his mouth.  
“But I…” Dean started to protest.  
“Honey, he’s leaving” Ellen pointed out the window to the stranger hurrying towards the college.  
He thanked her and rushed out the door to catch up with the man.  
\---------------  
Perfect. First day of class and he is covered in coffee and still has no caffeine in his system. Was he a little harsh to the guy who didn’t mean to run into him? Yes, he supposed so. But still, he was never going to get through today. Castiel was still scowling when he hears a voice behind him.  
“Hey, man! Wait up!”  
He turned around to see the guy from the café jogging towards him with two coffees on his hand. “I got you another coffee. I am so sorry. I really wasn’t paying attention. My names Dean. Dean Winchester.” the man said.  
“Castiel Novak. Thank you for the replacement.” He started to chug his espresso and then looks at the man grinning too happily for this early in the morning. He notices that Dean is kind of adorable. “Well if you’ll excuse me, I have an English class that starts in ten minutes.”  
“Literature 403? I’m in that class, too. Can I walk you there?” It seemed impossible for his smile to get any wider, but at the nod of Castiel’s head, it did just that.  
“Can I take you out to breakfast after class? Dean asked Castiel as they neared the entrance. “I’m really sorry about the coffee.”  
“Yes. I believe that would be acceptable.”   
“Great.” Dean grinned as they walked into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter is short but im working on making the rest longer. please rate and review to motivate me to write faster. thank you for reading.


End file.
